


Percy Jackson: Broken & Healed

by Lwineah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alive Ethan Nakamura, Alive Luke Castellan, Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Luke, Dark Percy, Depressed Luke, Developing Relationship, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Good Luke Castellan, Hurt Percy, M/M, Magic, PJO, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Revenge, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Percy, badass!Percy, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwineah/pseuds/Lwineah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts as many others - Chaos and Percy fanfics.<br/>The Sea Prince was betrayed by his friends and girlfriend. He became traitor instead of hero. And was judged and left alone. Voted was for his death.<br/>But a mysterious guy appeares and takes the dying demigod far away from all the pain.<br/>Willing to offer him a new life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson: Broken & Healed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write a different Chaos story. Something that will differ from other stories with the same idea! So definitely read it! I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> I'm posting this work on wattpad...you can read it there...I don't want to have it on two different sites. Skeptical? Read the snippets I posted, hope it will concince you to read my story :)

Snippets: 

"Great. Then try to stand up. But slowly." She warns me strictly as I move to the edge of bed. She stands up and offers her arm to me. At the same time a light from lamp near us enlightens her figure and I stop my movements, staring at her with wide eyes full of suprise and slightly shocked. Her skin is light almost white. Black hair are falling down on her shoulders in curls. Only few tight black peaces of clothes are covering her body. But that wasn't what caught my eyes. 

Her light skin is whole covered in red tattoos leaving only few places clear. Her arms, legs, nape - all of it is in embrace of those symbols. Even on her forehead and cheekbones I can see some. It's beautiful. Almost like a lace with absolutely stunning details embroied to her skin. 

*******************************************************

"I knew I choosed rightly." He says and smiles at me. I frown in confusion. But don't ask. Yet. Instead - I ask again about his being. And he finally says it. "I'm Chaos. The creator of Universe." 

That's when I stiffen in shock. Relaxation entirely gone. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open like abyss. I step away from him. Suprised. Terrified. Now absolutely disorientated. Not confused. And my mind is shouting only one word. "What?" 

********************************************************

"Another planet? What? How - how's that possible?" 

"You think that I created only your planet?" He snickers. "No. Universe is much more bigger. There are thousands of other planets. Thousands of planets full of life like is yours. Just filled with different kind of live. Different kinds of creatures. You can travel wherever you want to. We have common travel system, something like Earth city transport, but looking very different. But there are few planets almost cut off from this. Including Earth. There is possibility to take Caleo line from your planet too. But it's hidden and I don't think that anyone knows about it. At least anyone from inside. Do you understand?" 

********************************************************

I didn't have to think about this offer much. I know what I want. A new life. New start. And I want this to be part of new Percy. Different Percy. Alien Percy. Not human anymore. "Wake them." I answer decidedly and slowly stand up. I walk further from him. In front of that wierd TV. He's looking at me curiously. Probably wondering if I'm sure about it. So I let small smile appear on my face to answer him. And he slowly nods and stands up. 

********************************************************

My eyes suddenly open. Wide in shock. I gasp. Searching for some air. Staring up. Disorientated. My vision is blurry. I can't see properly. Only shades and shapes. And ringing sound echoes in my ears. Despite that - I hear a voice. But it's not her anymore. It's a man. "Open your mouth, Percy." And I do as he says only to feel the taste of ma's homemade cookies again. The taste of ambrosia. This time I was given whole piece and the effect is immediate. I snapp back to reality. No more ringing and unknown sounds, no more smeared shapes into colorful fog. Everything brightens up. Everything becomes clear. Chaos too. He's standing above with furrowed eyebrows and his curly hair are falling into his eye. He smiles happily - probably - seeing that I'm okay. Showing his perfectly white teeth. Stretching his corners of mouth as widely as possible. I'm sure that this grin could make even Apollo jealous. "Welcome back...Alpha," he greets me. "Want to see your new trueself?" 

********************************************************

"I'll help you," she says as her dark eyes study me closely. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed. She's biting her lips and playing with the red trickle of her hair. Both with only one emotion. Nervousness. "But you know it will make Farlan furious. He doesn't like you."

"Really? I didn't notice." I snort sarcastically. She glares at me. 

"I'm serious." She deadpans and crosses her arms over her chest. 

"I'm not scared of that jealous crybaby who calls himself your fiance." I shoot back with a sly smirk. "It's not like I have any interest in you. No offense." 

"None taken." 

"Great. So now when we finally made everything clear - can you now really help me? Maybe give me those keys finally and the password I need?" I'm starting to be just a little tiny bit impatient. Ironicaly of course. 

"I have one term." She says and I can't help sighing, annoyed. Of course there is a but. Every girl has her own but. Everytime and everywhere. No matter how inappropriate it is in any situation. "Fine. Shoot." I answer. 

"Tell me your real name." 

I can't help another sigh. It just slips through my lips. "It's Perseus. But call me still Luke ok? I don't want anyone else know about it." 

********************************************************

"Thirty records were found under the name Beruke and Loren Maae. These records are kept in section number 506 - drawer GM and section number 600 - drawer BLM. One record is also deferred." He informs us and after that disappears. I feel slightly relieved and excited. Finally I'll be able to find out who I am. Who they were. My answers are near. But there is one thing I don't understand. "What did he mean by 'one record is deferred'?" I ask her. 

******************************************************

Different P.O.V: 

"Send a letter to Arlo Damari, tell him it's urgent and he'll get high reward for success. Tell him to meet me in my office in city Eliseo in two days. That this request is from Farlan Malaki. Now go." The guards look at each other and with a bow they hurry away. With a small smile I turn around.

Only to frown again. Great. I have to clean this mess. With a few new curses I bend down and start gathering the papers. It's a boring and tiresome work. But this time with an actual good surprise. There's a paper with title 'Experiment Genus Maae'. I know about this experiment. The King told me - because every heir has to know about the danger of these people - that it's a necessary to erase them. So it's kind of a shock when in the corner of that paper I find a messy handwriting. There's a name. And I know it can't belong to anyone else than to him. It says...Perseus Achilles Jackson Maae. 

That bastard...

********************************************************

"Move!" Someone shouts behind me angrily and I literally jump few feet in the air. I turn around expecting a very angry colossal cyclop. Or something like that. I definitely don't expect a boy half of my height, looking up at me with furious but so innocent eyes. That voice couldn't belong to him, it was too deep and too mature. Even Oreo is shocked I can tell. He dug himself more in my hair. Cute. 

"Eh, sorry." I choke out and move a little to right. The boy just huffs, his black eyes scan me for the last time and he stomps up with mumbling. I catch only few words that sound like 'teacher' 'late' and 'kill me'. Positive thinking, huh? 

*******************************************************

"I came here only to pay you for what I owe you. Not to talk and drink tea from seashells." I deadpan. 

He frowns - probably not content with what I said. "Well, then what is your payment?" He sneers. 

"To crush you." I smile and leave a few seconds of silence for him to catch on the meaning. And when he opens his mouth again to continue our boring conversation I cut him off by attacking. I don't have any weapons yet so I use my powers. Powers which he used at me along with other gods to kill me. To torture me. Now, it's my turn to do that. 

********************************************************

The unknown person stops. I know they're right behind me. I can feel their presence. I can hear their breath. They stand in silence for a while, probably wondering who I am and what am I doing here. Should I just teleport away? That would be probably for the best. 

"Percy?" 

I swear my heart completely stopped for a few seconds. In fear? Excitement? Shock? I'm not sure. I know that voice. Really well. And even if I'm not sure if I should be scared or happy I know I can't leave now. Not just like that. So I slowly turn around, my eyes a little wider than normally. 

I let myself breath again when I see him. I can't help but smile a little. Then I breath out his name. 

"Nico."

*****************************************  
Here's the link! ^^  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/57537347-percy-jackson-broken-healed


End file.
